movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sun, Moon, and Star Festival in Chaos/Off to Rescue the Princesses
(The Festival of the Sun, Moon, and Star has begun. Fireworks fired into the sky as all the people cheered while a huge boat rowed to the Soleanna and Oriana Pedestal Beacon with a statue over it in the center of the water. On board were a group of female ballet dancers wearing yellow dresses dancing, two cloaked ladies-in-waiting, one of them holding a burning horned torch, the Mane Seven and Stallion Seven, also cloaked, and two beautiful girls happily waving hello to everyone. The first girl is an 18 year old girl with short auburn hair, blue eyes, and wearing two feathers on the sides of her hair, a white dress with silver clear short poofy sleeves, a yellow x-shaped embroidery around the torso, small blue triangular-shaped rims with the sun, moon, and star symbols on each of them, and feathers at the tip of her skirt, a silver multi-beaded necklace, silver stubbed earrings, white evening gloves, orange leggings, and silver sandals with red heels. And the last girl is a 20 year old girl with long hip-length blonde hair, blue eyes, red nail polished fingernails, and wearing a white long-sleeved dress with the sleeve edges split at the elbows, red rims, a red collar-like neck rim with a small gold crown-shaped brooch on a blue jeweled brooch, a red belt with a yellow buckle, and flat red slippers. As the boat came to a stop in front of the pedestal, the girls and their butlers, maids, and ladies-in-waiting walked off towards the two boys from the last chapter, a priest and two cloaked monks in front of the pedestal. Once there, the first lady-in-waiting hands the first girl the torch and as both girls looked at the flames on the torch, they suddenly envisioned the flames and even the tar-like oil engulfing Soleanna and Oriana as they float in the air and sees a familiar giant fiery lava monster and a familiar red bat demon-type Digimon emerge roaring. Suddenly, they snap out of their vision when the second lady-in-waiting and the two boys spoke up) Lady-in-waiting 2: Miss Elise, Miss Allison? Boys: You okay? (The girls, now revealed to be Princess Elise Oriana III and her older sister, Princess Allison Oriana, heard them and reassured them calmly) Elise: It…. It’s all right, Anna. Allison: Not to worry, Christopher and Chris. Lady-in-waiting 1: Are you sure? Twilight Sparkle: You looked like you blanked out in concern. Elise: We're sure, Sophia. Allison: We'll explain why we blanked out afterwards. (The butlers, maids, and ladies-in-waiting, now revealed to be Anna and Sophia, nods in an understanding way. Elise, Allison, and the boys, now revealed to be Prince Christopher Aonuma and Prince Chris Thorndyke then proceeded to bow with the priest and then, after Elise and Christopher and Allison and Chris took each others' hands with Elise holding the torch with one hand, began their prayers) Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris: We give thanks for the blessed flames and light. May we always continue to have peace. Sun, Moon, and Stars of Soleanna and Oriana, Elemental Beast Guardians, and Celebi Clan, guide and watch over us with your eternal lights and powers…. (After the priest and monks stepped aside, Elise, still holding her free hand with Christopher's, lights the beacon with the torch and the flames surround the statue as everyone applauded and cheered and more fireworks shot up into the sky. Elise happily gives a wave hello after she hands the torch back to Anna. Then the priest came up to them with a book, getting ready to commence the wedding between Christopher and Elise and Chris and Allison. Suddenly, just as he opened his book, missiles were fired and blew everything up around the area, panicking the people. Elise and Allison scream a bit while Christopher and Chris held them protectively and respectively as the explosions happened. While the explosions died down, the pirate ship appeared in the sky and the pirates drop down, surrounding Elise, Allison, Christopher, Chris, the Mane Seven, Stallion Seven, Anna, Sophia, the priest, and the monks with their weapons armed. Then, the levitation rowboat slowly floated down in front of Elise and Allison, revealing K. Rool and Skurvy, bowing down to the two) K. Rool: A pleasure to meet you at last, Princesses of Soleanna and Oriana. Skurvy: Indeed. K. Rool: I am Captain K. Rool…. Skurvy: My name is Admiral Skurvy…. And we’ve come here to obtain the secrets of the Flames and Shadows of Disaster from you both. K. Rool: And to capture a mystical creature known as a Celebi to help us out. And to take the miracle gems that are the keys to the secrets, the Soloriana Emeralds! (Elise and Allison each clutch the blue and pink Soloriana Emeralds close to them) K. Rool: Now, Princesses, this way please. (The two villains point to their direction for Elise and Allison, but Elise and Allison backs away as Christopher and Chris stepped forward in determination) Christopher: Over our dead bodies! Chris: Back off! (Then Ripper throws a grenade while laughing crazily at Christopher and Chris, but they backed off before it made a little explosion. With that distraction, the pirates approached the princesses, when suddenly, three blurs zipped around and around the pedestal, getting everyone's attention. They soon died down, revealing Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS) Ash: Not so fast, K. Rool and Skurvy! NiGHTS: Pick on someone your own size! Pikachu: (Determinedly with a nod) Pika! (The Mane Seven and Stallion Seven smiled softly with hope, believing Ash, Pikachu and NiGHTS will save them. Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris, upon seeing Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, visualized four familiar figures in Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS’ place for a little bit) Elise, Allison, Christopher and Chris: You guys…? Allison: It can’t be! (As the pirates fired at Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, everyone dodged the bullets as Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS fought off the pirates, stunning each and every one of them, with NiGHTS tapping each of his feet on both the Komodo Brothers lastly who were trying to maintain their balance due to the fighting, but then fell into the water. Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS then went up to Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris) Ash: I'm Ash Ketchum and this is Pikachu! Pikachu: Pikachu. NiGHTS: And I’m NiGHTS! Christopher: Save the intros for later! Chris: Let's get out of here! (Christopher and Chris scoop Elise and Allison up respectively bridal style and Ash and NiGHTS carried them on their backs and flew off while the Mane Seven and Stallion Seven helped the other people escape) Skurvy: Those accursed brats! K. Rool: They always get in our way! (They turned to their recovered pirates, especially the soaked Komodo Brothers who climbed back onto the pedestal) K. Rool and Skurvy: Attack! (More missiles fired at Ash's group, but they evaded them by flying quickly. Elise and Allison screamed a little during this as they hung onto Christopher and Chris for dear life. Terra and Discord, meanwhile, arrived and suddenly noticed a group of people running the opposite direction they’re going in a panic without noticing the two) Terra: What’s going on? Discord: Something bad must've happened. (After they were gone, Terra and Discord jumped up on top of a building and saw to their horror, part of the city from afar is on fire. Memories of them fighting Iblis, Myotismon, and their lava and tar-like monsters and a man flashed before their eyes upon seeing the flames. Suddenly, they snapped out of it upon hearing the firefighter sirens approached and they turned to see them approach the fire and putting them out with their hoses. Then the two calmly got determined upon noticing from afar four familiar figures hurrying along the other way, carrying two familiar girls wearing white royalty clothing and a yellow creature) Terra: We finally found those four…. Discord: The Iblis and Myotismon Triggers! (They clench their fists in determination. Then after the flames are gone, they suddenly lost sight of the figures from the smoke being in the way, and tried to see what’s happening now. Back down below, after the flames are put out by the firefighters and the people recovered, Ash's group hurried over to an alleyway as Elise and Chris spoke up to Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS) Elise: Um…. Why are you three helping us? Chris: Do you have a reason? NiGHTS: No special reason. Ash: Except the fact that we wish to protect you. (The group flew to the other side of the canal into the alleyway. Suddenly, just when they advanced further, five Egg Hornets and the pirates appeared, blocking their way) Elise and Allison: Mr. Ash, Mr. NiGHTS! Christopher and Chris: (To Elise and Allison) Stay close! (Christopher and Chris, after climbing off Ash and NiGHTs upon them landing, puts Elise and Allison down and they, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS fight and defeat the Egg Hornets and knocked the pirates down in the fight. Just when they sighed in relief, they noticed the pirates smirk evilly at them, as if this was part of a distraction plan, and before they reacted, they heard both Elise and Allison scream. Back up on the roof, Terra and Discord heard the screams and got surprised) Terra and Discord: Those fiends! (They jumped on another rooftop to get a closer look. Back below, Pikachu and the boys turned to where Elise and Allison screamed and saw K. Rool and Skurvy in the levitation rowboat, using a pair of robotic hands to grab Elise and Allison. Pikachu and the boys charge at them, but a protective barrier blocked them, preventing them from rescuing Elise and Allison. As they recovered and the pirates got up, they watched in anger helplessly as the rowboat slowly floated up, away from them with the pirates going with it) Uka-Uka: I’m afraid our little game ends now. (Elise and Allison pull each of their arms free, revealing the blue and pink Soloriana Emeralds) Elise: Guys! Take these! Allison: And don’t lose them! (Elise and Allison throw the blue and pink Soloriana Emeralds and Christopher and Chris catch them) Christopher: We’ve got them! Chris: And don’t worry! Ash: We’ll rescue you both! NiGHTS: We promise! Elise: (Nods) I know. Allison: Be safe. (The pirates smirked evilly and decide to luckily let Pikachu and the boys keep the blue and pink Soloriana Emeralds) K. Rool: (Scoffs) It’s only a matter of time before they’re ours. Cortex: Until then, you can hold onto them for us. Skurvy: And don’t lose them. Flynn: Bye-bye! (The rowboats, carrying the pirates, Elise, and Allison, then quickly flew up to the pirate ship and after going onboard, the ship flies away from Soleanna and Oriana as Pikachu and the boys watch in determination, hoping to save Elise and Allison. Back at the rooftops, the smoke cleared and Terra and Discord spotted the boys looking up at the sky) Terra: Now’s our chance…. (Just when they reacted, Serena and Iris’ voices called out to them) Serena: There you are, Ash! Iris: NiGHTS! (The London group ran up to them in concern and hugged them, thinking they're Ash and NiGHTS. And they were all dressed in evening clothes for the festival) Terra and Discord: Hey! Arren: Thank goodness you’re alright! Therru: We were worried about you when...! (They noticed Terra and Discord's appearances and got shocked and realized) Serena: Hey! You’re not Ash or NiGHTS! (They released Terra and Discord in embarrassment, with Iris accidentally slapping Discord) Discord: Ow! Tommy: Um…! We're sorry! (Recovering, Terra and Discord noticed the London group feeling embarrassed and realized they meant no harm) Discord: Ah, actually, we…. (He and Terra noticed the spot the boys were at and found they are gone already) Discord: Huh?! Terra: Hey, where’d they go now? (They looked around, but the boys are nowhere to be seen) Terra: They must have run off! Discord: All on account of...! (Confused by their reaction, Will and Helen spoke up) Will: We're sorry. Helen: Did you miss someone because of us? (Not wanting to sound crazy in front of them, Terra and Discord tried to make an excuse) Terra: Uh…. It’s okay. Discord: We're sure those four guys we're looking for is still on the island. Terra: We're sure we can still find them. (The London group took Terra and Discord’s hands, much to their surprise) Iris: Well then, we’ll help you! London group: Yeah! Terra and Discord: (Surprised) What?! Will: They always say two heads are better than one, when looking for someone. (Terra thought it over and gave in) Terra: I guess that's a good point. (Discord tried to object to Terra) Discord: Hey, just wait a second…! Chip: (Cutting Discord off) What’re your names? (A short pause while Discord sighed and then introduced himself) Discord: Discord, the God of Chaos. Terra: I'm Terra. (Yoshi and Poochy smiled happily and chirped and barked while greeting them) Therru: Those are nice names. (After the London group introduced themselves, Terra and Discord understood) Terra: I see.... Discord: Nice names back at you. (The London group then pulled Terra and Discord away to start their search) Discord: Ah…! Terra: Hey, wait! (They stopped suddenly) London group: What’s wrong, guys? (Discord tried to make them go away by making up an excuse) Discord: Uh…. It’s really late actually. Why don’t you just go home and we’ll start our search tomorrow, kids? (Realizing, the London group got embarrassed again) Arren: (Laughing in embarrassment) You’re right. (They then agreed happily) Serena: Okay! We’ll meet you in front of City Hall tomorrow to start our search. Iris: But with us in different clothes. (Shocked, Discord reacted a little, but then having no other choice upon seeing Terra silently gesture him to do it, he gave in) Discord: Okay. Terra: See you then. (Then they split up with the London group heading back to Hotel Helia while Terra and Discord rested in an empty alleyway. The next morning, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, after resting for the night at the hotel, began to ponder) Ash: What’re K. Rool, Skurvy, and the pirates up to? NiGHTS: I don’t know, Ash. But it can’t be good. Pikachu: (Nods) Pika. Ash: We need to gather information. (Then they heard Chris speak up) Chris: That way, we’ll find out where Elise and Allison are. (They look and saw Christopher and Chris have arrived. Christopher is now wearing a black tanktop underneath a blue short-sleeved jacket with black sleeve and pocket rims, a black belt with a silver buckle, navy blue pants, black fingerless gloves, and umber brown boots. And Chris is now wearing a beige turtleneck long-sleeved shirt, blue jean pants, and brown shoes) Christopher: We want to help rescue our fiancés. Chris: You helped us last night, we'll help you in return. (Impressed by their courage, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS gave in) NiGHTS: Alright. Ash: You can come with. Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pikachu. (They spread out and asked the people for information on where the ship has gone, but to no avail, no one knew. Later, Ash's group were searching when a girl spoke up) Girl: Hey! (Their attention caught, the group went up to her) Christopher: What’s up? Girl: Are you Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS? Ash and NiGHTS: Yes, why? Girl: Well, I saw a group of friends of yours over by the plaza and asked me to find you. NiGHTS: Seems like you met up with our other friends. Girl: Then I guess I did a good job finding you for them. Anyway, it seemed like they were looking for you guys. (She noticed Christopher and Chris) Girl: And I had no idea the princes are helping you. Christopher: Yeah. Chris: We're helping them rescue the princesses. Ash: Anyway, which way to the plaza? Girl: It’s straight ahead. Chris: Then go right. Christopher: Then turn left and you're there. Ash: Got it! NiGHTS: Thanks! Girl, Christopher, and Chris: You’re welcome. (Ash's group hurry over to the plaza and found their friends there) Group: Ash! NiGHTS! Ash and NiGHTS: Hey, guys! Joy: We’re glad that you’re here. (They noticed Christopher and Chris with them) Ace: And my guess; they're here to help us, right? Ash and NiGHTS: Yep! Christopher: Anyway, did you hear what happened last night? Group: Yeah. Bloom: We heard that you, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, tried to save the princesses from the pirates with the princes' help. Chris: And to make matters worse, the princesses were captured. Satsuki: You’re going to rescue them, aren’t you? Group: Yep. Satsuki: Let us help. Kanta: We may not know what the pirates are up to, but it can’t be a good thing indeed! Mei: And with the princes' help, we'll be able to save the princesses. Ash: Yep! Stella: This should be a piece of cake. NiGHTS: We must stay together. (The group chuckled a little) Roxy: We’ll do our best! Group: Yeah! (They run around Soleanna and Oriana Castle Town, searching for answers, but to no luck. Then, they find an old man) NiGHTS: Excuse us. Bloom: We like to know where K. Rool and Skurvy’s ship went. Old man: You mean that big flying ship from last night? Group: Yes! Chris: Did you see it? Old man: I actually did see it fly off to the beach called Wave Ocean. Musa: Wave Ocean, huh? Aisha: I heard it's the best beach resort in all of Soleanna and Oriana. Old man: Yes. It seems that there’s danger over by Wave Ocean. All I hear is rumors though. Who knows what’s really going on? But nonetheless, the ship headed for Wave Ocean like I said. If you just head northeast of here, you’ll spot a bridge leading to an island. That is where Wave Ocean is. Group: Thanks! Old man: You’re welcome. (The group headed towards the direction of Wave Ocean, only to find the bridge is damaged from last night) Stella: Typical! Flora: The bridge is broken. Tecna: But at least we can fly. Christopher and Chris: Not me. Satsuki: No problem, Christopher and Chris. Mei: We’ll sprinkle you with fairy dust. (Realizing what she meant, Christopher and Chris understood) Chris: Then think good happy thoughts. Christopher: And then fly. Group: Exactly! (Then Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta sprinkled fairy dust on the princes, and after thinking of Elise and Allison, they flew successfully) Christopher and Chris: Thanks, guys! (Then with that, the group, after the Winx Club changed into their Enchantix forms, flew across to Wave Ocean. Upon arrival, they hurried through) Ash: We’ve got to hurry and save Elise and Allison. (After evading some obstacles and fighting some robots, more robots appear in front of the group and they dodged their gunfire) Tecna: The Vulcan Cannon shots don’t hurt individually, but they’ll cut us down bit by bit. Aisha: Couldn’t agree with you more! (After taking shelter behind a boulder that deflected the gunfire, Bloom turned to the group) Bloom: If me and the Winx Club find the one issuing orders and defeat him, we can defeat everyone at once. Group: Good idea. (Then, Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and the Winx Club bravely charged out and killed the lead robot and the rest of the robots the lead robot was controlling died with it) Ash, NiGHTs, and Winx Club: All clear! (Sonic's group came out and resumed their rush. Reaching the edge of the water, Sonic used the dashboard to surf across the water to a pier, but to the shock of everyone else, a pod of Orca Whales appeared and began swimming around) Ash: Whoa, that’s a big one! Stella: A really big one! (Running across the pier, Ash and Pikachu hurried to avoid the pod, but an Orca Whale broke it apart, sending Ash and Pikachu flying with the broken wooden boards) Group: Jump! Ash: Got it! Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pi! (Ash and Pikachu leapt by flight across a bunch of wooden boards and landed on an Orca Whale’s fin. Ash grabs onto it and the Orca Whale began to swim and buck around uncontrollably like a bull. Ash and Pikachu hung on tightly as the group make it to the beach. They noticed a switch above a cliff edge leading to a gate that the Orca Whale carrying Ash and Pikachu is heading to and Christopher called out to Ash and Pikachu) Christopher: Hang on, Ash and Pikachu! We’re gonna close that gate! Ash: Then go ahead and push the gate switch so he doesn’t get out! Pikachu: Chu! Chris: Okay, guys! Joy: We’ll be right back for you! (The group hurried to the switch up on the cliff edge and defeating the robots trying to block their way) Ash: Guys, hurry up! (After defeating the last robot, the group quickly made it to the switch and pushed it, causing the gate to close. Then the Orca Whale noticed the gate and skidded to a stop in front of the wooden wall. Ash and Pikachu leapt off the fin and landed on the top and then flew gracefully to the beach where the others are) Ash: Thank you, guys. You saved us! Pikachu: (Happily) Pikachu! Group: You’re welcome. (They hurried some more, until Bloom spotted the Egg Carrier, getting everyone’s attention) Bloom: There it is! Ash: Darn! We’re not going to make it. Let’s fly fast! (They speed up their flying after the pirate ship, avoiding obstacles when more robots appeared, flying after them) Group: What?! (They defeat the robots and continued to fly quickly until they reached a dead end in the form of the edge of the beach blocked by a huge rock wall. The group watched from their dead end as the ship flies off far away. A feather lands on the beach in front of them and Christopher picks it up) Chris: It looks like the princesses are moved to another location. Stella: (Sarcastically) Thank you, "Super Mario Bros.'s" Toad. Musa: Darn! Roxy: We were so close and then this dead end had to ruin it! Joy: I hope the princesses are safe. Christopher and Chris: You and us both. Ash: Let’s head back to the city! Bloom: Good idea. Tecna: Maybe we’ll find some more information on where the ship is heading from here. Group: Right! (They hurry back to Soleanna and Oriana Castle Town. Christopher looks at the direction of the ship, clenched the feather in his hand, and hurried back as well. The group returned and, after the Winx Club changed back to their human forms, were about to go ask for help when they hear a couple talking) Young man: Hey, did you hear? Young woman: What? Young man: They said that the way to Dusty Desert was closed off because the pirates and Wack Lizardi showed up there just now. Young woman: Are you kidding me?! (The group then went up to them) Christopher: Excuse us. Couple: Yes? NiGHTS: We just heard about the pirates in this Dusty Desert. Chris: And Wack Lizardi. Bloom: Who is Wack Lizardi, out of curiosity? Chris: He's the ringleader of a circus in the Land of Zill in these two kingdoms. Snake: Ssssso, he'ssssss probably working for the piratesssss? Chris: Apparently, so, Snake. Ash: (To the couple) Anyway, do you know the way? (Suddenly, they heard a child scream) Tecna: Trouble! (They and the couple ran to the source of the scream to see a crowd of onlookers looking up at the roof of City Hall) Christopher: What’s going on? Boy: That kid’s climbed all the way up there. What’s she doing up there? Stella: What kid? Boy: A girl, that’s who. Her name is Francesca. NiGHTS: We’ll go see why she’s up there. Boy: You will? Group: Yeah! Boy: But that’s too dangerous! Soleannan and Orianan Soldier 1: Nonsense. (They notice him) Soleannan and Orianan Soldier 1: Do you even know who they are with the princes? (The boy shook his head no) Soleannan and Orianan Soldier 1: That’s Team Ash Ketchum. (Realizing, the boy turned to the group in surprise) Boy: You’re the Team Ash Ketchum?! (The group nodded with a smile) Boy: (Slaps his forehead) Duh! Why didn’t I recognize you? (He changes the subject) Boy: On second thought, go help her! (The group flew up on the roof to find Francesca looking out over the horizon. She noticed them and got relieved) Francesca: Thank goodness you came to get me. I saw the whole thing with you guys down there. Tecna: But more to the point. Ash: What were you doing up here? Joy: You could've gotten hurt. Francesca: I heard the pirates were going to Dusty Desert right near the Desert of Hope, so I just wanted to keep watch from a high place in case of another attack. (Realizing, the group nods in an understanding way) Musa: Ironically, we were wondering how to get to Dusty Desert. Francesca: You were? Group: Yeah. Roxy: We’re on a mission to rescue your princesses. Joy: And next time you're coming up here, Francesca, tell everyone first. Or else you might get hurt. Francesca: Okay. (Later, in front of City Hall, after getting Francesca down by flying, the group was just being thanked by Lord Regis, the Majordomo of Soleanna and Oriana, and the Mane Seven and Stallion Seven) Regis: Thank you for saving Francesca on our behalf! How can we repay you? Mane Seven: Just name it. Stallion Seven: And it's done. Ash: We wish to have permission to go to Dusty Desert so we can rescue Princess Elise Oriana III and Princess Allison Oriana. Regis: Is that so? Then very well. Soarin: Just let the soldiers know that you’re heading out. Rainbow Dash: And be careful. Mane Seven and Stallion Seven: And good luck! Group: Thanks! (Regis hands a bunch of subway passes to the group) Regis: Please be careful. Group: We will. (They head for the subway station. Meanwhile, Terra and Discord woke up and sighed, knowing they must keep their promise to meet the London group at City Hall) Discord: Here goes…. Terra: Relax. We'll deal with it. (Later, they arrived at City Hall and found the London group there. They sees the two and happily waved hello. Terra and Discord then took a breath and walked over to them) Terra: Well, let’s go ask some people where they are…. (Suddenly, they noticed some group from afar entering the train station to Dusty Desert in a hurry) Therru: I bet that’s Ash, NiGHTS, and their friends heading to the train already! (They go to the station. Ash's group arrived and they showed another Soleannan and Orianan Soldier the passes) Soleannan and Orianan Soldier 2: Oh, you have passes from Lord Regis to go to Dusty Desert! Group: Yup! Tecna: That’s where we’re going to save the princesses. Chris: And fight the pirates. Soleannan and Orianan Soldier 2: Then there’s no problem. Go right ahead. Group: Thanks! Soleannan and Orianan Soldier 2: You’re welcome. (He steps aside and the group entered the train going to Dusty Desert. The train then departed, heading for Dusty Desert. Terra, Discord, and the London group, meanwhile, arrived and found another train pulling into the station) Serena: Wait here. Discord: What are you going to do? (Without answering him, the London group goes up to the Soleannan and Orianan Soldier) Discord: (Mumbling) I hate when they don't answer me. Terra: It'll be fine, Discord. (While Terra and Discord read an advertisement on a restaurant, he didn’t pay attention to Amy’s asking the Soleannan Soldier) Iris: Excuse me, did you, by any chance, see a boy and his friends come in here? (Axew chirps in questionable agreement. Realizing what Iris’ talking about, the Soleannan and Orianan Soldier politely answered with his question) Soleannan and Orianan Soldier 2: Oh, you mean Team Ash Ketchum? Arren: (Hopefully) Did you see them? Soleannan and Orianan Soldier 2: Yes. They just boarded the train heading to Dusty Desert. Iris: Neat! Therru: We was just looking for them with two new friends of ours. (The Soleannan and Orianan Soldier smiled politely and understood) Soleannan and Orianan Soldier 2: So, you guys and your two friends want to go to Dusty Desert? London group: (Nods) Yes. (Tommy calls out to Terra and Discord) Tommy: Hey, Terra, Discord! (Hearing him, Terra and Discord went up to the London group) Terra: Where are we heading to on the train? London group: Dusty Desert. (Seeing the train at the station reading “Dusty Desert,” Terra and Discord nod) Discord: Then let's go there. (Then the London group took their hands) London group: Thank you, sir! Soleannan and Orianan Soldier 2: You’re welcome! (Therru then buys her and the group tickets to Dusty Desert and they boarded and departed for Dusty Desert) Coming up: Ash's group arrive in Dusty Desert and after successfully rescuing Elise and Allison in the ruins and fighting off the pirates, Devidramon, and Wack's second Rotatatron robot, they escape. At the same time, Terra's group arrive as well in their search for their targets. Then later, Ash's group gets to know Elise and Allison after escaping from Dusty Desert's Desert of Hope with Celebi's help. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes